megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Robot Master
Robot Master, también referido como Robot Maestro,Manual de Mega Man II es el nombre utilizado para referirse a los robots similares a los humanos que se desarrollaron en la era 20XX de la [[Mega Man (Saga)|Saga Clásica de Mega Man]] que poseen un alto nivel de Inteligencia Artificial muy avanzada, siendo capaces de comandar a otros robots, que resguardan su respectivo nivel, referidos como . Casi todos los Robot Master poseen un Arma Especial, la cual resulta ser su medio principal de ataque, y a la vez destaca su mayor vulnerabilidad, siendo la causa de que sea vulnerable a otra Arma Especial de alguno de los otros siete robots con los que ha sido agrupado. Estos ítems pueden ser conseguidos por Mega Man una vez que un robot haya sido derrotado. Cada Robot Master tiene una "conciencia", aunque cada nivel del "circuito cognitivo" incrustados en cada uno de ellos, producen muchas "personalidades" diferentes dependiendo del robot. Como los humanos, los robots pueden hablar, y tienen respuestas emocionales como enojo o alegría. Cada vez que Mega Man peleó contra un Robot Master, tuvo mucho cuidado de no dañar el circuito integrado de su chip "cognitivo". Si su circuito cognitivo no está completamente destruido, un robot puede ser reconstruido un sinfín de veces.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Ask Me 3: The Final Lesson!? (Club Capcom magazine) Hay derivados de poderes o elementos , los basicos son como el fuego , aire , bomba , agua y frio , energia , corte y flahs . Origen del Nombre El término "Robot Master" fue utilizado por primera vez en el manual de "Mega Man 3" en 1990, donde se lo usó para identificar a los ocho robots jefes de los niveles de la Selección de Escenario, y se lo siguió utilizando hasta 1994, en el manual de "Mega Man 7", esto incluye los "spin-offs", siendo el término "Robot Master" presente en el manual de "Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge", "Mega Man II" y el resto de videojuegos de Game Boy, y a su vez en el manual de "Mega Man's Soccer". Por su parte, los manuales de las versiones distribuidas en España tradujeron el nombre como "Robot Maestro", término que también era utilizado por revistas hispanohablantes de videojuegos como "Club Nintendo". A su vez, todo indicaría que el término en inglés "Robot Master" derivaría de su contraparte norteamericana, "Nintendo Power". Por otro lado, en el manual de "Mega Man" ellos eran llamados "Humanoides", y en el de "Mega Man 2" sólo se denominaban "Enemigos". En Japón, ellos son solamente conocidos como , o en la mayoría de casos , siendo que allí no tienen una denominación oficial y son solo referidos como "Jefes". El término "Robot Master" fue usado en muchas revistas y páginas webs, y aparecieron en otros medios como series de televisión o revistas. El término adquirió popularidad en los fanáticos y se expandió hasta ser utilizado para denominar a todos los robots-jefes que existieron en la Saga Clásica. El término es usado principalmente en los robots que terminan sus nombres en "Man/Woman", jefes con Armas Especiales que pueden ser obtenidos por el jugador, y robots que poseen un código de identificación única, una serie numérica compuesta mayormente por 3 letras seguidos por 3 dígitos. Aunque sea un término común en casi todos los Robot Masters, no todos los robots cuyos nombres terminan en "Man/Woman" lo son. Hay excepciones como Picket Man, Crag Man o Tox Man, ya que sus nombres terminan en Man pero no son Robot Masters. Lista de Robot Masters Los Robot Masters de la Saga Clásica tiene un número serial específico, enlistados en el formato de DLN-000, DLN000, DLN.000 o DLNO.000. Estos robots fueron creados por el Dr. Light, el Dr. Wily, el Dr. Cossack o la Dra. LaLinde tienen diferentes códigos numéricos, pero siguen la misma serie numérica. Robots creados por otras personas, creados por propósitos especiales, o creado con tecnología especial tienen una serial única y forman parte de una diferente secuencia numérica. Aquí se hallan la lista de todos los Robot Master de la Saga Clásica de Mega Man: Serial DLN Los DLN (D'octor '''L'ight 'N'umber) son los robots diseñados por el Dr. Light. En Japón se les conoce como '''DRN por ser conocido en oriente como el Dr. Right. ''Mega Man'' y Mega Man Powered Up ''Mega Man 9 Estos robots fueron creados por el Dr. Light para diferentes tareas, debido a una reciente ley estubieron destinados a ser desguazados. Fueron engañados y reprogramados por el Dr. Wily para que obedecieran solo sus oredenes hasta que Mega Man los derrotó. Finalmente fueron recuperados y reprogramados a su estado original por el Dr. Light debido a que al final la ley fue desechada. *'DLN.065 Concrete Man' *'DLN.066 Tornado Man' *'DLN.067 Splash Woman' *'DLN.068 Plug Man' *'DLN.069 Jewel Man' *'DLN.070 Hornet Man' *'DLN.071 Magma Man' *'DLN.072 Galaxy Man' Otros *'DLN.00X Mega Man X' Serial DWN Los' DWN''' (D'octor '''W'ily 'N'umber) son los robots diseñados y modificados por el Dr. Wily. Mega Man 2 Mega Man 3 Mega Man 4 Mega Man 5 ''Mega Man 6 Mega Man 7 A excepción de Shade Man, todos estos robots fueron creados por el Dr. Wily. Por primera vez se muestra que estos robots de Wily tienen conocimientos de investigación los cuales usaba para sus planes de dominación mundial. Actualmente estos robots han sido reprogramados a su estado original y ahora ayudan a la humanidad. *'DWN.049 Freeze Man ' *'DWN.050 Junk Man ' *'DWN.051 Burst Man ' *'DWN.052 Cloud Man ' *'DWN.053 Spring Man ' *'DWN.054 Slash Man ' *'DWN.055 Shade Man ' *'DWN.056 Turbo Man' Mega Man 8 A excepción de Clown Man, todos estos robots fueron creados por el Dr. Wily. Utilizando la Energía Maligna de Trio, robot contra el que Duo luchaba en el espacio al inicio del juego, Wily infectó a sus robots para ser invencibles. Al igual que los robots de ''Mega Man 7 también poseen conocimientos de investigación. Cuando Mega Man y Duo consiguieron vencerlos, los robots fueron curados de la energía maligna y ahora ayudan a la humanidad. *'DWN.057 Tengu Man' *'DWN.058 Astro Man' *'DWN.059 Sword Man' *'DWN.060 Clown Man' *'DWN.061 Search Man' *'DWN.062 Frost Man' *'DWN.063 Grenade Man' *'DWN.064 Aqua Man' ''Mega Man 10 Aunque estos robots no fueron creados por el Dr. Wily, sino que fueron infectados por el virus Roboenza que creó, son nombrados como '''Wily Numbers'. Actualmente los robots fueron curados del virus y volvieron a su estado original. Al igual que los Robots Masters de Mega Man 6, Shade Man y Clown Man sus creadores por el momento son desconocidos. *'DWN.073 Blade Man' *'DWN.074 Pump Man' *'DWN.075 Commando Man' *'DWN.076 Chill Man' *'DWN.077 Sheep Man' *'DWN.078 Strike Man' *'DWN.079 Nitro Man' *'DWN.080 Solar Man' Otros *'DWN-∞ Zero ' Serial MKN Serial SVN Los robots con serial SVN (S'pecial '''V'ariant 'N'umber) son aquellos Robot Master modificados de otros ya existentes. *'''SVN.001 Quint Serial WWN Serial SWN Los robots con serial SWN (S'pecial '''W'ily 'N'umber) son aquellos Robot Master creados por el Dr. Wily para fines muy especiales. *'''SWN.001 Bass (Forte) Serial SRN Los SRN (S'pace '''R'uler 'N'umber) son Robot Masters de una antigua civilización alienígena que vino del espacio conocida como '''Astrodroides (Stardroids en USA, Space Rulers en Japón). El Dr. Wily los encontró en unas ruinas anónimas y los reprogramó a cada uno para usarlos y tratar de conquistar el mundo. Sólo aparecieron en Mega Man V. Ellos tienen los nombres de los planetas del Sistema Solar, aunque Plutón ya no es un planeta oficial de nuestro Sistema Solar, ahora es clasificado como un planeta enano. Al igual que los Astrodroides, Sunstar es otro Robot Master excavado de una ruina misteriosa. Actualmente estos robots han sido reprogramados a su estado original y ahora cooperan con la humanidad en investigaciones espaciales. *'SRN.001 Terra' *'SRN.002 Mercurio' *'SRN.003 Venus' *'SRN.004 Marte' *'SRN.005 Júpiter' *'SRN.006 Saturno' *'SRN.007 Urano' *'SRN.008 Plutón' *'SRN.009 Neptuno' *'SRN.010 Sunstar' Serial KGN Los KGN (K'in'G N'umber) son los Robot Masters que trabajan para King en ''Mega Man & Bass. King reclutó y modificó a estos Robots para liderar su Rebelión. Aunque King fue construido por Wily, se le da esta serial a los Robots ya que King los reconstruyó y modificó por si mismo. Dentro de su ejército también forman parte Tengu Man y Astro Man pero ellos más bien son parte de los '''Wily Numbers. Actualmente estos robots fueron reprogramados a su estado original y ahora ayudan a la humanidad. *'KGN.001 Dynamo Man' *'KGN.002 Cold Man' *'KGN.003 Ground Man' *'KGN.004 Pirate Man' *'KGN.005 Burner Man' *'KGN.006 Magic Man' Otras Series Otras Seriales de otros Robots que no posee una serie definida o un número convencional. Mega Man (PC) Los Robot Master del Mega Man para PC no poseen una serial, pero si tienen un orden oficial: * Sonic Man * Volt Man * Dyna Man Mega Man 3: The Robots are Revolting! Los Robot Master del segundo Mega Man para PC tampoco poseen serial, pero si poseen un orden. Algunos de ellos comparten sus nombres con otros robots oficialmente creados por Capcom, Wave Man con un Robot Master de Mega Man 5, Oil Man con uno de Mega Man Powered Up, Blade Man con otro de Mega Man 10, Shark Man con el NetNavi, SharkMan.EXE, y Torch Man con el nombre que se le dio a FireMan.EXE en el anime, TorchMan.EXE. Bit Man es el único que no comparte su nombre con otro robot hasta la fecha. * Bit Man * Shark Man * Wave Man * Oil Man * Blade Man * Torch Man Las Dimensiones Los Robot Master de Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future tampoco poseen una serial, pero si tienen un orden oficial. Grey Devil forma parte de ellos, siendo que en realidad él no es un Robot Master: *'Dangan Man' *'Konro Man' *'Aircon Man' *'Komuso Man' *'Clock Men' *'Compass Man' *'Rockman Shadow' Otros Consideraciones Existen ciertos robots que no cumplen con todos los aspectos de un Robot Master, pero aún así, cuentan con una capacidad de I.A. superior al de los robots comunes. Robots de Soporte Otros Medios ''Mega Man (Archie Comics) En el cómic de "Mega Man" publicado por Archie Comics presenta a los Robot Masters tal como en los videojuegos. Sin embargo hay cambios en ciertos términos, por ejemplo, las Armas Especiales son referidas como las Master Weapons (nombre también utilizado en algunos manuales de instrucciones). También se ofrece un origen distinto a los Robot Masters de "Mega Man 3", los cuales fueron creados por Ra Moon, y otros más tiene una historia alternativa. Además, hay Robot Masters que no aparecen en los videojuegos y son personajes originales diseñados por el equipo creativo de Archie Comics. Serial LMN Club Nintendo Cómics Aunque Mega Man fue el único Robot Master en aparecer en los cómics europeos de ''Club Nintendo Cómics (Serie de Super Mario) se haze varias referencias y menciones a los Robots Masters en varios volúmenes. También Puedes Ver Artículos relacionados *'Jefe de Fortaleza' Robot Masters lo son. *'NetNavi' de los Robot Masters en [[Mega Man Battle Network (Saga)|Mega Man Battle Network].] *Reploid *Mighty Number Categorías relacionadas *Robot Masters por orden alfabético *Robot Masters por tipo de elemento *Robot Masters por su número serial Curiosidades *La idea de los números de serie de los Robot Masters fue hecha por Akira Kitamura, mentor de Keiji Inafune durante la elaboración del primer "Mega Man". Su concepto era que en futuras entregas o productos comerciales como jugetes o tarjetas, incluiría números de serie secretos para captar la intriga de los fanáticos sobre posibles nuevos personajes.The Birth of Mega Man – 2011 Developer Interview **Los números de serie de los Robot Masters del primer "Mega Man" siguen el orden en que cada robot fue concebido por el equipo de desarrollo. **Desde "Mega Man 2", los números de serie de los Robot Masters están alineados de acuerdo al favoritismo del equipo de diseño: Keiji Inafune, Hayato Kaji, entre otros. Siendo el número más bajo de cada serie, el menos favorito, mientras el más alto, es el favorito. *"Robot Master" es un término usado en varios aspectos de la franquicia Transformers. *Todos los Robot Masters -a excepción de unos pocos- terminan su nombre en "Man". Esto está basado en la lucha libre japonesa, donde la mayoría de peleadores usa atuendos extravagantes y usan un nombre específico que va acorde a su apariencia; la mayoría de esos nombres usaban el sufijo "Man". **Así mismo, este sufijo podría estar basado en la serie Kinnikuman, El Hombre Músculo. Esta serie anime parodiaba la lucha libre japonesa, al colocarle "Man" al nombre de cada uno de los luchadores. *A pesar de ser robots ellos son capaces de comer y beber como se ve en algunos de los datos de "Mega Man & Bass" (Roll, Heat Man, Gyro Man, Burst Man, Slash Man, Shade Man, Frost Man, etc.). *Muchos Robots Masters tienen similitudes, mismo nombre o están basados en los héroes y villanos de Marvel Cómics y DC Cómics. *Los Robot Masters de Fuego son los más abundantes de la Saga Clásica junto a Sunstar a pesar de que éste último no tenga un Arma Especial. Referencias Dr.Blood Numbers DBN '('Dr.Blood Numbers) son robot masters creados por el Dr.Blood denunciado como enemigo del Doctor Wily por robar uno de los chips para el Sword Rain de Sword Man. Sword Man 1: Discover Doctor Blood: Guitar Man. Clock Man Pirate Man Paper Man Cape Man Gold Man Sword Man 2: Trouble at the City: Robin Cyborg Beast Boy Starfire Raven Kiro Sword Man 3: Blood in attack: Under Man Fly Man Spider Man Axe Man Trouble Man Double Man en:Robot Master de:Robot Master Categoría:Robot Master Categoría:Listas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Lista de Personajes de la Saga Clásica Categoría:Jefes de la Saga Clásica